


Los Lestrade

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comida, Fluff, M/M, Navidad, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: La familia de Greg es muy extensa y el pasar una comida de Navidad junto a ellos aterra a Mycroft. No solo porque no los conoce sino porque sus fiestas siempre fueron muy reducidas. Aunque no tendrá de que preocuparse. Los Lestrade le harán saber que forma parte de ellos. Este promt proviene del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us".





	1. Chapter 1

Antes de que naciera Sherlock, Mycroft recordaba sus Navidades muy tranquilas. La noche del veinticuatro intercambiaban los regalos bajo el árbol, pues Mycroft jamás había creído en Santa por más que sus padres lo intentaron, y el 25 comían los tres juntos un pavo asado relleno.

Sin embargo cuando nació Sherlock la cosa cambió. El pequeño si creía en esa magia de la Navidad así que Mycroft solía pasar sus vacaciones  llevando a Sherlock a todas las actividades que hacían las bibliotecas o los supermercados, le ayudaba a escribir su carta y a buscar a un santa lo suficientemente barbudo como para que Sherlock quisiera sentarse en sus rodillas.

Y por supuesto tenían que esperar a la mañana de veinticinco para abrir los regalos que había bajo el árbol y comprobar que las galletas y el ponche habían desaparecido. Al principio se había quejado pero cuando Sherlock creció y dejó de creer en todo aquello y las navidades volvieron a ser las de siempre, lo añoró.

Para Greg sin embargo, esas fiestas habían sido muy diferentes.

Él era el quinto de seis hermanos. Frank, Edward, Michael y Ronald eran los mayores, luego estaba él y por último estaba su hermana menor Joy, la chica que tanto habían buscado.

Greg recordaba las Navidades como el mejor evento del año. Su padre, que era minero, solía pedirse una semana de vacaciones en esas fechas para estar con ellos. Nunca faltaron los villancicos ni la comida deliciosa y por supuesto, nunca faltó una Nochebuena donde Greg hablara con sus hermanos hasta altas horas de la madrugada de que regalos serían los mejores que traería Santa.

Siempre había sentido la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien más que las apreciara tanto como él, y aunque el político era algo reticente al principio, Greg sabía que Mycroft Holmes era la mejor persona con la que poder pasar las fiestas navideñas.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto, Greg —dijo Mycroft por enésima vez al espejo mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata de manera simétrico —. No soy bueno con la gente, ni de forma individual ni en multitudes.

Greg rio y se sentó en la cama para mirarle.

—No somos una multitud, Mycroft —le dijo.

El político le miró a través del espejo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sé que tu concepto de multitud es diferente al mío, así que dado que me crie con solo tres personas más en mi familia, dame el beneficio de la duda al decir que veinte personas son una multitud.

—No seremos veinte Myc —dijo Greg riéndose mientras contaba con los dedos —. ¡Seremos 19! Bueno, 18 técnicamente a no ser que mi hermana se ponga de parto.

—Veinte, y por supuesto que cuento al nonato. Contemplo todas las posibilidades antes de ir al cualquier sitio.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—¿Has contemplado la posibilidad de que mi hermana se ponga de parto durante la comida?

—Por supuesto que sí –dijo Mycroft ofendido por tal duda —. Hay que ser previsor.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Asistirla tú en el parto?

—No. Pero dada mi posición hay más posibilidades de que la ambulancia llegue antes si la llamo yo.

Greg se rio.

—Bueno, tranquilo. No pasará eso.

—¿Y si pasa? ¿O si alguien tropieza y cae? ¿O si falla la electricidad y provoca un incendio? ¿O a algún juguete se le suelta una pieza y el pequeño se decepciona?

Mycroft se había intentado hacer el nudo de la corbata pero al no conseguirlo se la quitó con fuerza y la lanzó contra la cama. Greg se levantó y se fue hacia él, le abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

—No te pongas nervioso —murmuró —. Todo va a salir bien, Mycroft. Serás uno más.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Conozco a mi familia lo suficiente como para saber de qué estoy en lo cierto, ¿no crees? —dijo depositando un beso en su cuello.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Greg tuviera más acceso.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró —. Pero aun así no tengo corbata que ponerme.

Greg alzó las manos hasta que alcanzó el cuello de la camisa de su pareja, abrió el primer botón y colocó correctamente el cuello.

—Ve sin corbata. Estás muy sexy con la camisa abierta.

Mycroft se miró al espejo para comprobar su código de vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones de pana de color beige, una camisa blanca y jersey burdeos.

—¿Seguro que no puedo ir en traje? Voy a conocer a tu familia, no quiero parecer un impresentable.

Greg cogió a Mycroft por los hombros para darle la vuelta, le cogió por las mejillas y lo acercó a él.

—Jamás en la vida serás un impresentable cielo, aunque fueras desnudo.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron.

—¡Jamás iría desnudo a un sitio! —exclamó.

Greg sonrió y le besó.

—Venga vamos —susurró —. O llegaremos tarde y no podremos escoger un asiento cercano al baño.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente antes de seguir a Greg al coche. Tenían el maletero cargado de los regalos para todos los miembros de la familia y además les había tocado llevar el vino, el cual iba en una caja de seis botellas que Mycroft había comprado después de estar una hora decidiéndose.

El político nunca había estado tan nervioso, durante el viaje se arreglaba una y otra vez los puños de la camisa para no pensar en lo que se le avecinaba. Él nunca había conocido a los familiares de ninguna de sus parejas porque jamás lo vio importante para su relación, pero con Greg era diferente. El policía valoraba mucho a su familia y Mycroft quería hacerle feliz. Además, sentía curiosidad por ver cómo eran todos los Lestrade.

Greg también estaba nervioso, sabía que la acogida de Mycroft iba a ser muy buena desde el primer momento pero no podía dejar de tener dudas. El político usaba un lenguaje muy específico la mayor parte del tiempo y decía lo que pensaba sin saber si tendría consecuencias o no. Sabría que tendría cuidado con los niños pero no con los adultos.

Un par de minutos después pararon frente a la casa de los Lestrade. Era de ladrillo rojo y constaba de dos plantas aunque era una vivienda estrecha. Mycroft se quitó el cinturón una vez hubieron aparcado y miró por la ventana.

—Siento ser maleducado pero, ¿cómo dormíais?

—Pues… La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, una para mis padres y las otras tres para nosotros. Mi hermano mayor, Frank, dormía solo. Edward y Michael son mellizos y dormían juntos y yo dormía con Ronald.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Cuando nació, Ronald y yo tuvimos que irnos a dormir con Frank, para que la chica tuviera su cuarto de princesas. Fueron noches divertidas sin duda, charlas eternas de coches, motos y chicas. Y a pesar de que fue duro para mis hermanos, hablamos mucho de tíos cuando salí del armario. ¿Tú no dormías con Sherlock?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—En mi casa siempre hubo sitio para todos, así que solo dormía con él cuando mojaba la cama.

Greg sonrió.

—Eso nunca pasó en casa, lo de mojar la cama, pero sí que teníamos un horario de pajas.

Mycroft abrió los ojos horrorizado.

—¿Horario de …? ¿Por qué demonios teníais eso?

Greg emitió una sonora carcajada mientras bajaba del coche.

—Bueno cariño, éramos cinco tíos con las hormonas revolucionadas conviviendo en un espacio reducido. Nos pillamos tantas veces que al final se nos hizo más útil tener un horario.

Mycroft torció el gesto y bajo del coche.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar todo eso? —preguntó mientras señalaba al maletero.

—Luego pedimos que nos ayuden —dijo dirigiéndose al coche.

Ambos miraron a la puerta durante unos minutos y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Listo.

Greg asintió, le dio un beso corto a Mycroft antes de llamar con decisión al timbre. Él también estaba preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta fue abierta por Frank, el hermano mayor. Era muy parecido al inspector de policía salvo que tenía los ojos grises. El hombre les sonrió y alzó el botellín de cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

—Al fin llegaste —exclamó sonriente, se acercó a Greg y le abrazó con fuerza —. Pensé que seguirías peinándote, sin saber cómo colocar esos cuatro pelos que te quedan.

Mycroft alzó una ceja confundido y examinó la cabellera de Greg, en comparación tenía mucho más pelo que su hermano y no entendía la referencia.

—Piérdete hermanito —le dijo Greg al separarse —. Este es Mycroft y por favor, no le acribilles a preguntas.

—Al fin te conozco —dijo Frank sonriéndole, alzó su mano y estrechó la que Mycroft le tendía —. Greg llevaba tanto tiempo hablando de ti que al no venir pensé que no existías.

—Feliz Navidad señor Lestrade —fue lo primero que dijo el político —. Soy todo lo real como cualquier otro ser humano y agradezco enormemente estar compartiendo esta velada con ustedes.

Frank apretó un poco más su mano mientras sonreía tan ampliamente como su hermano menor.

—Oh Greg, tenías razón. Usa un vocabulario raro, los niños van a adorarle —dijo divertido, se hizo a un lado y sujetó la puerta —. Pasad. Todos están impacientes de conocer a Mycroft, incluso mamá que se ha pasado toda la mañana preguntándole a _Alexa_ cual comida moderna comen los gays hoy en día. Y llámame Frank, por favor.

Mycroft asintió, se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar que su suegra había estado buscando postres especiales para él según su condición sexual, lo que era absurdo pero apreciaba el esfuerzo.

El interior de la casa estaba decorado con guirnaldas y luces, además olía a galletas y pavo asado. Una mesa estaba cruzando parte del pasillo y se perdía en el salón, de donde provenían muchos murmullos.

—Primero vamos a conocer a mis padres —susurró Greg a Mycroft.

Ambos se quitaron los abrigos, los dejaron en el cargado perchero y fueron hasta la cocina. El señor Lestrade pasaba los setenta años, tenía un poblado bigote y era calvo. Tenía los mismos ojos y nariz pero por lo demás era clavadito a su madre. Una señora de pelo blanco que se le iluminó la cara al verle.

—¡Mycroft cariño! —exclamó, se acercó a él y le plantó sendos besos en las mejillas —. Que alegría conocerte, ¡Greg solo hace que hablar de ti! ¡Meses diciendo “Mycroft esto”, “Mycroft aquello”… Y al fin te conocemos, que sepas cariño que eres mucho más guapo en persona que en esas fotos que me manda mi hijo, ¡mucho más guapo!

Mycroft contemplaba a la señora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No le había soltado las mejillas y las apretaba con ligereza cuando le giraba la cabeza a los lados, como si le estuviera examinando. Miró de reojo a Greg, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

—Mamá —dijo el inspector —. ¡A mí no me has dado ningún beso!

—Tu puedes esperar hijo, te veo todas las semanas —dijo la mujer antes de volver a besar las mejillas del político.

—Mu-muchas gracias, señora Lestrade —murmuró Mycroft

—Catherine.

—Muchas Gracias, Catherine.

Saludó al señor Lestrade con un firme apretón de manos y aceptó la cerveza que le ofrecía. Catherine aprovechó para cogerle la otra mano y tirar de él hasta la hornilla donde había unas ollas humeantes.

—Mira cariño —le dijo —. He buscado algunas recetas en _Alexa_ , ¿a ti te gusta el pavo con relleno de trufas y almendras o mejor este? Es algo más vegetariano, pero no tiene mucho sentido ya que el pavo es carne… —murmuró para ella.

—No se preocupe Catherine —dijo Mycroft —. Puede poner el que más le apetezca, yo como de todo.

—Uy —exclamó el señor Lestrade —. Entonces, ¿también eres bisexual como mi Greg?

Mycroft se tiñó de granate y miró al hombre sin saber qué responder. En su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, ni tan siquiera en aquella ocasión cuando llamó a la reina “madre” delante de tres ministros de diferentes países. Rodó los ojos hasta Greg, el cual estaba con los labios apretados y parecía no respirar.

El señor Lestrade sonrió un poco de medio lado, se levantó de la silla y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Mycroft.

—Relájate chico, solo me estaba quedando contigo. Greg salió del armario con esta misma broma —dijo sonriéndole —. Ven, vas a conocer al resto de la familia.

Lo guio hasta el salón donde el murmullo ya había cesado. Allí, congregados, estaba toda la familia Lestrade.

Uno a uno, Mycroft fue presentándose a todos. Primero a los hermanos y hermana de Greg, sus parejas y sus hijos. Incluso tuvo que presentarse al bebé que aún no había nacido y descansaba plácidamente en el vientre de Joy.

Todo el mundo se mostró muy educado con él, preguntándole a que se dedicaba o desde cuando se conocían. Mycroft en ese momento notó una comodidad extraña pues aunque acabara de conocerles, sentía que llevaba años en aquella familia.

Todos ayudaron a poner la mesa y servir los platos, y entre ellos se servían comida o bebida. Incluso Mycroft se vio obligado a hacer dicha acción a Simon, el hijo pequeño de Edward de solo siete años.

—Entonces… —murmuró el niño mirándole sin pestañear —. ¿Trabajas en la casa de la reina?

—Sí, algo así —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—¿Y hay fantasmas? —preguntó sonriendo —. Porque yo he leído historias de que hay fantasmas, por eso quiero trabajar allí aunque sea de limpiador. ¡Quiero encontrármelos a todos y cazarlos!

La ilusión en el rostro del niño era más que evidente y aunque su corazón le decía lo que tenía que responder, su cerebro decidió de ser racional. Sobre todo porque Greg le pateó la espinilla bajo la mesa.

—He de confesar que mi respuesta no sería completamente sincera, Simon. A nivel personal he de decir que nunca he visto ningún alma errante caminar por los pasillos de palacio, pero con ello no quiero decir que no existan. Si es tu sueño adelante, estoy seguro de que sabrás como afrontar una situación así.

Simon parecía muy orgulloso, miró a su hermana mayor que estaba frente a él y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Lo ves? Puede haber fantasmas y los encontraré a todos.

Mycroft miró al niño y sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias —susurró Greg a su lado.

Los sobrinos más mayores hablaban entre ellos de música y cine y preguntaban a los adultos sus opiniones, incluso hasta al recién llegado. Eran personas inteligentes y maduras que se interesaban mucho por las películas filosóficas y por las series de detectives.

Greg, obviamente desveló que Sherlock era su hermano menor y las preguntas volaron. Aunque no como Mycroft lo esperaba. Solo querían saber si él había participado en algún caso y como había ayudado. Si tenía las mismas aptitudes que las del detective y porque no se había dedicado a ello.

Tras el pavo, se sirvió el postre, una tarta de chocolate casera con unos adornos de frambuesa. Estaban comiendo cuando Timothy, el hijo de cuatro años de Ronald se acercó a él, llevaba un folio en las manos y parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Señor Mikof, ¿puedo enseñarle una cosa? —preguntó mirando sus pies.

Mycroft levantó la cabeza y miró como el padre le miraba con cariño.

—Claro, dime.

El pequeño alzó las manos.

—Cógeme, por fa.

Mycroft alzó las manos con duda, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no cogía a otro ser humano de corta edad, aunque supuso que sería igual que como recordaba. Le cogió por las axilas y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

—He hecho un dibujo –confesó el menor, empujó con cuidado el plato de tarta para alejarlo y extendió sobre la mesa el folio doblado —. Mira.

Mycroft sonrió tontamente cuando vio la obra de arte, miró a Greg y se sonrieron. El pequeño Timothy había dibujado un jardín con una casa de colores vivos de fondo. Greg estaba dibujado de policía con un dulce en la mano, agarraba la mano de Mycroft que iba vestido con traje y corbata.

—Vaya —dijo Mycroft sorprendido —. Está muy bien hecho, muchísimas gracias señorito Timothy. ¿Aunque le importaría que le hiciera una pregunta?

El niño asintió y arrugó el entrecejo, concentrándose.

—¿Por qué tengo un antifaz?

Timothy sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno, tito Greg me dijo que tu trabajo es secreto así que eres como un superhéroe, por eso tienes una máscara. ¡Así nadie sabe quién eres! —explicó.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado, apoyó la mano en la cabeza del niño y le despeinó.

—Muchísimas gracias pequeño, ¿me puedo quedar el dibujo?

—¡Claro! Es para ti. Bueno para los dos…

—Lo colgaré en la nevera nada más que llegue a casa, muchas gracias.

El niño se bajó de las piernas de Mycroft y corrió al regazo de su padre, ocultando el rostro en el regazo del hombre.

—Gracias —susurró el hombre moviendo los labios.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió. El padre de Greg llegó de la cocina poco después con una botella de champán, la abrió y sirvió a todos. Se levantaron para brindar, aunque antes el alzó la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Perdonad que haga un brindis —dijo —. Este año hemos tenido muchas cosas buenas. Joy tendrá una niña en abril, Clara y Austin se han graduado con honores en secundaria. Y por fin Cleo ha tenido la primera visita del hada de los dientes, pero sobretodo, te hemos conocido a ti Mycroft.

El nombrado miró hacia su suegro sorprendido, sin esperar que se dirigiera directamente a él.

—Cuando Greg nos contó que había conocido a alguien nos preocupamos. Todos sabemos cuánto sufrió con su matrimonio y no queríamos verle pasar por la misma situación. Pero durante todo este Greg ha hablado de ti como si fueras una parte fundamental de tu vida, y ahora que te conocemos podemos afirmar que no mentía. Eres amable, honesto y sé que tratarás a mi hijo como se merece. Por eso estoy encantado de darte la bienvenida a la familia Lestrade y espero que pronto podáis darnos una boda. Por Mycroft y Greg.

Todos repitieron la misma frase a la vez, y el pecho de Mycroft se llenó. No supo de qué, pero era una sensación indescriptible y muy placentera que le embargaba. Alzó la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras notaba a su lado como Greg le apretaba la mano. El inspector estaba feliz. Mycroft lo miró con los ojos brillosos y sonrió. Por supuesto que convertiría aquel hombre en su esposo, de eso no cabía duda.

—Y no os olvidéis darme nietos —apuntó la señora Lestrade.

La carcajada general relajó un poco el ambiente, Greg le miró y sonrió. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en ello, no sabían cuándo pero desde luego iban aportar más miembros a la familia Lestrade.


End file.
